The Onsen Experience
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Dragging her workaholic taicho away from paperwork, Matsumoto takes Hitsugaya to the hot springs to relax. What happens when Hinamori is there as well? LEMON
1. The Onsen Experience

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis:** Dragging her workaholic taicho away from paperwork, Matsumoto takes Hitsugaya to the hot springs to relax. What happens when Hinamori is there as well?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now when was the last time I wrote a HitsuHina one-shot? A few months to be exact, I've been busy concentrating on the multi-chapter fan fictions that I have missed the short stories. They're quick and simple to do. And so, I decided to write this one. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh yeah, it's M rated just to be safe. You are warned!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

* * *

**The Onsen Experience**

She moaned and groaned. Tenth Division Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku is resting her head on her arms, acting all bored while her young Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro working away on completing his paperwork as usual. "I'm bored," she complained.

"Hn, now that's new," he replied, without stopping his work pace. "Why won't you waste your time to help me with the paperwork for once? That will pass the time."

"Okay."

He stopped moving his ink brush on the paper. He could have sworn she just said yes. Looking up at the strawberry orange haired Shinigami, he asked, "There's a catch to this. I know it."

"No, there's no catch," Matsumoto replied. "Just a favour."

Hitsugaya gave her a stern look. "Isn't that the same?"

She placed her hands together and pleaded, "Please? Can you just fulfill this one little request?"

"Is it about sake?"

"No."

"More breaks?"

"No."

He sighed with relief. So far, she hasn't pulled any fast ones on him. "Good. What is it?"

* * *

He just had to say that last comment. It turns out that his vice-captain wanted to go to the Onsen (hot springs) in the mountains with him for a whole day. In other words, Hitsugaya Toshiro is going to be away from Seireitei ultimately is going to be away from the fresh new stack of paperwork he is supposed to be finishing up right about now. "Hn, what's wrong taicho? You're looking all grumpy," Matsumoto asked.

"Isn't that obvious?" Hitsugaya retorted as he folded his arms over his chest. "I should be finishing paperwo--"

"Na-ah-ah!" the vice-captain interrupted, raising her pointer finger at him and moving it back and forth. "The finger of disappointment says that you must use this time to relax for once. Besides, when was the last time you've had a day off of work?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

By the time they have arrived at the site, Matsumoto checked in at the front desk to talk with the receptionist. A few minutes later, she returned to her captain's side. "Let's go taicho!" the tenth division vice-captain cheerfully replied as she began to walk into the inn.

The captain sighed with defeat. Even though she's terrible at doing her paperwork duties, at least she knows how to look out for him when she needs to be. "Sometimes I wonder why she's chosen to become the vice-captain of tenth division in the first place."

Noticing her stopping her walking pace, she turned around and asked, "Oi! Aren't you going to stand there all day or what?"

"I know Matsumoto. Don't rush me," Hitsugaya replied as he finally began walking into the inn with her.

"We're totally going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah, fun..."

"Hn, what's wrong?"

"There's a catch to this."

"What catch? I'm not trying to pull anything."

He gave her a short glare. "Knowing you, you have already lured and wheeled me into another one of your shenanigans."

"Okay, fine then. You've caught me," she admitted.

"I knew i--wait, that was too easy. Usually, you would shunpo away quickly. Just what scheme have you plotted this time?"

Her lips formed into a sudden grin. She walked ahead of her captain and said bluntly, "You'll find out."

Watching her stop in front of a closed slide door, Matsumoto turned to Hitsugaya. "This is my room."

"And where's mine?"

"Right next to mine," she replied, pointing towards the closed door at the right side of her room.

With that said, the white haired prodigy, opened the slide door and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Finally, he gets to have some free time to himself. The first thing he saw is the beautiful mountainous scenery through the large glass doors. He walked towards it to take a closer look. Even though it is not the same, it reminds him of the time when he was still living in Junrin'an. He used to live on the highest grounds; a great place to be viewing the sunset with his grandmother and...

"Hinamori," he subconsciously said.

"Hn, did someone call my name?"

He froze on the spot. Hearing the voice just meters away from his ears, he knew exactly who it belongs to. Hitsugaya turned around and immediately turned a little red faced. Standing at the door is his childhood friend, Hinamori Momo, dressed in a pink robe. Judging by the loose strands of hair resting on her shoulders, she must have been getting ready to go into the hot springs. "Eh, Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo exclaimed, turning a little pink. "W-What are you doing here?"

Half turning his body away from the raven haired girl, Hitsugaya tried to explain to her until he was brutally interrupted by his vice-captain's cheery voice. "Taicho! Are you ready ye--ah, Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto said.

"R-Rangiku-san! W-W-I thought you were coming here by yourself."

"I was, but I decided to bring taicho along. You know, to relax before he seriously becomes a workaholic addict."

"S-Souka?"

"I'm not a workaholic Matsumoto," Hitsugaya retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're the one that makes me work all the time."

"Anyway, I'm going to be borrowing Hinamori-chan for a bit," Matsumoto interrupted, grabbing the raven haired lieutenant by the wrist and pulling her away. "In the meantime, you relax here or even go into the hot springs. We'll see you later!"

"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya yelled as the two female Shinigami bolted out the room. He growled with frustration. Sitting on the sofa, he started wondering to himself. "Why is Hinamori here anyway?"

* * *

"R-Rangiku-san, just what are you planning to do?" Hinamori asked. The two vice-captains of the Gotei 13 are at the entertainment room of the inn.

"To get you and taicho together of course," Matsumoto replied happily. "Gosh, you two are so adorable together!"

"D-Demo," Momo said, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as she began fidgeting with her fingers. "H-Hitsugaya-kun doesn't have feelings for me in that sense."

"But you do and that's why I'm helping you right now by putting you both in the same room."

"Mou...y-you can't force Hitsugaya-kun to instantly fall in love with me that way. I-It's just not right."

"I know I can't do that because you two are already used to sleeping in the same room," Matsumoto replied while turning around. "That's why I'm helping you confess."

"Confess? What good that would do?"

"In case he returns your feelings. Who knows, he might have the same sediments as well. Even if he rejects you, at least he will know that you see him as an important person in your life."

"I-I can sort of understand that, but why does it have to be here in the onsen?" Momo replied until she noticed the strawberry orange haired woman leaving the room. "Rangiku-san, where are you going?"

"The ladies room!" Matsumoto replied. "Think about it for a bit. If you don't tell him soon, he'll be stolen away by some other beautiful female."

"Mou..."

* * *

"Matsumoto, you dragged her here didn't you?" Hitsugaya asked.

Not too long after Matsumoto left the raven haired girl alone, she immediately was confronted by her captain and pulled into his room to have a private conversation. "Ah hai taicho," she replied.

He sighed with defeat. "Let me guess, you're trying to hook me up with Hinamori. That's why you got the both of us to sleep here in this room."

"Now what's wrong with that?" Matsumoto asked. "You have slept in the same room before when you were younger. Plus, you have feelings for her."

If only she didn't know about his secret. It is only a few months ago that she confronted him about the matter. At first, he just lied about it. He didn't want her to mess with his life and the secrets that go along with it. Unfortunately, after consecutive days of pestering, she finally got him to admit the truth. According to her, his feelings were quite evident whenever he interacts or looks at the cute innocent raven haired lieutenant. "Just because I do doesn't mean that you have to drag Hinamori into this. She doesn't feel the same way about me."

_"I'm hearing a broken record here," _Matsumoto thought. "Okay fine, but the purpose I dragged her here is to give you the opportunity to confess to her."

"And why should I do that?" Hitsugaya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, don't you want to know her response?"

When his feelings towards Hinamori were first realized, he didn't really know what to do. Part of him wanted to tell her, but yet he couldn't. He wanted to know her response, but yet he doesn't. If he is going to confess, he has decided to change their relationship for the best or the worst. Ultimately, he didn't want that to happen. As a result, he has pushed it aside in the deepest parts of his mind and kept things as it is.

Despite that, there are times where his actions show it, but luckily, he was able to suppress them before it became evident to her. Unfortunately, he wished it would be the same with Matsumoto. "Yes, but..."

"No buts taicho! You've been suffering long enough. Now it's time to man it up and finally put yourself to rest. Besides, if you don't do this, you will never going to get another opportunity like this ever again and she's going to be with someone else."

Deep inside, he knew she is right. He has always had feelings for her since their Rukongai days, but until he has revealed himself to her as Seireitei's current child prodigy and captain of the tenth division, he began to notice her growing up to become a beautiful young woman. Since then, whenever he notices any male Shinigami slowly _clinging _onto her, he would walk over to her and discreetly use his icy reiatsu to just scare them off.

"Why don't you go to the hot springs and think about it for a bit, okay?" Matsumoto asked. "After that, I want you to go out there and confess your love for her! I'll see you later taicho! Good luck."

Just as she disappeared from the room, Hitsugaya gave out a small sigh. "Easy for you to say Matsumoto..."

Leaving his seat on the sofa, he took of his haori and black kimono and dressed in a pale blue bath robe. Draping a small white towel over his right shoulder, he made his way to the hot springs. Hopefully, it will help him relax and think this through carefully.

* * *

Matsumoto hummed a random tune to herself. Pulling on her hand is her fellow peer, Hinamori. "Come on Hinamori-chan, let's go!" she cheerfully said.

"W-What's the rush for?" Momo asked.

"I've wasted a good two hours doing other things than relaxing in the hot springs!"

Momo sighed with defeat and noticed something. A while ago when she was here alone, there were a few people in the inn. But now, it seems quite...deserted. "I wonder why no one's here now," she said, unknowingly seeing the grin on the older vice-captain's face.

"Hn, I'm not quite sure."

* * *

By the time they have arrived at the clothes room, both females got out of their robes and put them neatly into their baskets. Taking their small towels with them, they proceeded to the bathing stations to rinse and wash themselves clean before making their way to the onsen. "Well isn't it our luck, there's no one here!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Come on Hinamori-chan!"

Leaving her towel aside, Matsumoto dipped her toes into the water to check its temperature. Flinching out for a moment, she slowly submerged her whole foot in. Feeling all warm and comfortable, she continued going in starting with her other foot before proceeding to sitting down. She sighed with great relaxation. "Hnn! This is great!"

Moments later when Hinamori got into the hot springs with her, the two female Shinigami were chatting away about shopping, the latest gossips, and other goodies until they heard a splashing noise. "W-What was that?" Hinamori asked.

"Hn, I didn't hear anything," Matsumoto replied throwing her arms back and resting them on the edge of the springs.

_**WHIRL. **_

"There it is again!" Momo said, using her small towel to cover her frontal area. She wanted to know exactly what it is and where it is coming from, but no thanks to the condensation, she is unable to do so.

"It's probably just some frog or something," Matsumoto replied.

Even though she said that, the raven haired girl couldn't help but feel rather uncomfortable. _"What am I doing? I shouldn't chicken out. Besides, whatever is making that noise, is not as scary as what I have already been through," _she thought.

Taking a deep breath, Momo slowly made her way to where the noise is coming from. Step by step, she came closer towards it. It is coming from behind the large rocks. Occasionally, she would hear the splashing sound of water. There is definitely something there. Just as she peeked, she saw nothing was there. "What's wrong Hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto called out.

"Ah iie, it's noth--AAHH!" Momo screamed, jerking back. Not realizing that her reflexes reacted, she raised her hand and slapped against the thing that surprised her.

"Itte, what was that abo--H-Hinamori!"

She opened her eyes to see who the person is. He had a hand placed over the stringing part of his face. "H-Hitsugaya-kun!(1)"

It only took them a few moments later until they realize that they're practically exposing their upper naked bodies to one another for the first time. The two childhood friends blushed and turned their backs away from each other. "S-Sorry," Hitsugaya hesitantly apologized.

"I-Iie, I-I'm the one who should be sorry. I slapped you," Momo replied.

"W-Why are you even doing here anyway? This is the men's side."

"Nani? This is the girl's side."

"Hn, what's with all the screaming Hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto asked, approaching the two shy people. "Oh hey taicho, you actually decided to join us."

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya exclaimed as he glared at her. Thanks to the hot spring's fog, he is unable to see the upper half of her body.

"Oh, I forgot to mention to the both of you. This inn only offers co-ed baths."

"Mou Rangiku-san!" Hinamori pouted, submerging herself underwater, all the way to her shoulders so that the white haired captain doesn't see her physique.

Hitsugaya twitched his eye with great irritation and kissed between his teeth. "Oh come on! You both have to go through this sooner or later!" Matsumoto said. "You two are such innocent children."

_"I know that, but sitting in the same bath as Hitsugaya-kun is just too much," _Momo thought.

_"Try being in my shoes for once," _Hitsugaya thought.

He sighed with defeat. "Matsu--"

Without warning, she has suddenly disappeared on them which means... _"W-We're alone together!"_ they exclaimed in thought.

Thinking about it, only made Hinamori more nervous. Never in her whole life she has ever bathe in the presence of a man. Even when they were younger, they took separate baths. They were aware about respecting each other's privacy. What made it worse, she is with her crush.

The same goes vise-versa. Hitsugaya has been through other perverted-like situations especially with Matsumoto, but he didn't allow it to get through his head. Unlike some men he knows, he knows how to control his hormones. Besides, he only wants to respect the law of gender boundaries. So the rule also applies to Hinamori, his crush.

"Um, I-I'm going out now," Momo said, keeping her eyes from having any contact with the shorter Shinigami. "If I stay here any longer, I-I might faint."

"Uh, yeah...okay then," Hitsugaya replied.

He closed his eyes and listened to her movements as she got out of the hot springs and went inside the bath house. He sighed with relief and looked at the door. He will wait a few minutes for her to finish cleaning up and leave the place before he can proceed to leaving as well. He will apologize to her again and hopefully I doesn't affect his chance of telling her the truth.

* * *

"Mou, what should I do?" Momo asked as she walked back and forth across her room. "He's probably coming here to apologize, but there's also the fact we're going to be sleeping together for the night. I can't really avoid him."

She sat down on the sofa. "Rangiku-san gave me so many opportunities to do this."

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hinamori, it's me."

"Ah hai! You can come in!" Momo called out. _"Here goes nothing..."_

Opening and closing the slide door behind him, Hitsugaya came into the room to find his childhood friend sitting on the sofa. He took a deep breath and sat down next to her. They were silent for a few moments, trying to think of a way to speak with one another until Hitsugaya decided to take the initiative. "Look, I'm sorry again for what happened."

"Iie, I-I'm already over it. It was an accident right?" Momo replied.

"Y-Yeah."

The room became silent once more. "Um, Hinamori."

"Nani?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

He could feel his heart beating faster in his chest. He is beginning to get nervous. Trying to keep his eyes focused on her, he slowly said, "Th-There's something I need to talk to you about..."

"S-Souka?" Hinamori replied. "I-I have something to say too."

"You first."

"Iie, it is you who should start."

Hitsugaya sighed. "Okay fine. Hinamori, f-for a long while now, I've been meaning to tell you this...but I never really had a good chance to say this to you."

"What is it?"

"I-I think I'm in lo--"

The slide door slammed opened to reveal a blushing faced Matsumoto sluggishly entering the room with two empty bottles of sake in her hands. "Hey lover birds! How are you two doing?" she said.

"R-Rangiku-san!" Momo exclaimed, standing up to help her stay on her feet and occasionally fixing her pale yellow robe from exposing anymore of her chest.

Hitsugaya gave an icy glare at her. "Oi Matsumoto, you should stop drinking sake and get some sleep."

"Nani and miss the chance of a lifetime? Of course not!" Matsumoto exclaimed before she collapsed onto the wooden floor.

"R-Rangiku-san!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Daijobou, she just fainted," Hitsugaya replied, walking over to the unconscious vice-captain. Bending down on one knee, Hitsugaya draped her arm over his shoulder with one hand while the other is supporting her body. "Let's get her to her room."

"Ah hai!" Momo replied, following behind the tenth division captain.

* * *

"She just had to drink in the middle of the afternoon," Hitsugaya said before taking a bite out of his piece of fried fish. After leaving the sleeping Matsumoto to recover from her hangover in her room, the two Shinigami went out to buy some bento to eat back at the Onsen Inn. Munching and swallowing on his food, he continued, "especially in a place where there are only three of us here."

"You noticed too?" Momo asked.

"And I bet it has something to do with her. She probably rented the whole place out. I better make sure she didn't use any of the division funds."

"Souka?"

Hitsugaya finished the last bit of food he had in his bento by putting the eatable contents into his mouth. Chewing it for a few moments, he soon swallowed it. "Yes, she really needs to stop doing outrageous stuff like this."

"Ah hai," she replied, placing her chopsticks on the table. She placed her hands together on her lap, fiddled with it, thinking that this is a good time to resume their previous conversation. "Ano, Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hn, what is it?" Hitsugaya asked, throwing his arms behind his back to support his weight.

"About before..."

Knowing what she is trying to go, the prodigy crossed his legs and leaned forward. Looking down on the wooden for a moment, his eyes gave its full attention to hers. "The thing I was meaning to tell you for a while now. Hinamori, I-I..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Momo suddenly moved in and placed her lips over his. Surprised by her sudden boldness, Hitsugaya lost his balance and fell backwards onto the floor with her on top. It only took her a few moments to realize what she has done. She quickly pulled back. "I-I-I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun!" Momo apologized as she got off of him.

As he was slowly sitting back up, the young prodigy notice her trying to shunpo away from the scene. He is not planning to let her get away. So, using his flash step, he caught up with her and grabbed her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. "Wait."

Just as she turned her head to say something, her eyes widened with surprised. Hitsugaya pulled her close and returned the passion with his own lips. It is not long after the two began to hold each other close. With his hands wrapped around her waist and hers hooked onto the back of his neck, the two Shinigami got engaged in their first time make out session until they ran out of breath.

Silently panting amongst themselves, neither of them spoke until Hinamori asked, "Since when?"

With a hand brushing away the loose bangs on her face while the other is on her back, he gave her a rare smile and replied, "Way too long Momo." He kissed her cheek and continued, "If-If I knew you felt the same way, I would have confessed a long time ago. I love you."

Giving him a warm smile, she placed her forehead against his and cuddled. "I love you too and I don't blame you Shiro-chan. At least now we can be together."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, contemplating whether he should correct her, but he decided to drop it. He just grinned. "I know."

He began his move by planting kisses on her lips and slowly making his way down. Momo giggled by the tickling feeling of Toshiro's lips and skin. She moved back a few steps with him following along until she was fell onto the soft futon that they have already set up on the floor. It is seconds later he fell next to her as well. The two lovers sat up once more and continued their make out session on the bed until Hinamori ran through her fingers on his robe and began taking them off...

* * *

_**~ Find the Lemon Scene in the Next Chapter ~**_

* * *

Momo yawned as she stretched her arms out. Once her skin made contact with his, the raven haired girl turned her head to see her white haired lover sleeping peacefully at her side. Last night's activities must have exhausted him good. Holding out her hand, she brushed his loose bangs to the side and smiled. _"Together at last..."_

Momo leaned closer to give him a light kiss on the lips.

Just as she is about to pull away, a pair of arms is wrapped around her naked body. Momo is soon pulled downwards and onto the young prodigy. He opened his emerald-teal eyes with a sly grin on his face. "Morning," he said.

"Ohayo Toshiro," she greeted. "Did you like your wake up call?"

"Very much."

He sat up, gave her a deep lip kiss, and pulled her into a loving hug. "I'm glad Matsumoto dragged me out of the office for a whole day. If she didn't, I would have never gotten the chance to spend it with you."

"I'm glad too," Momo replied. "Should we thank her?"

Toshiro gave it some thought and soon nodded with agreement. "Hn, you're right. I think we should."

* * *

Later in the day when the three Shinigami returned to Seireitei, Captain Hitsugaya called his vice-captain into the office for a private chat in regards to their one day vacation time. "So taicho, how did you and Hinamori-chan get along last night?" Matsumoto asked, sitting down on the sofa in front of him.

"I had a great time with her," he casually replied.

"W-Wait taicho, did you actually said _great_?"

"Yes, I did."

Her eyes narrowed while her lips formed into a grin. Suddenly changing seats, the fukutaicho sat next to him and nudged his gut. "Did something special happen between the both of you?"

"Hn, nothing really," he mumbled, leaving his seat and walking towards the door. "Aside from the moment of awkwardness, things we quite interesting from there."

"Like what? Tell me taicho!"

"Sure, I'll tell you," he replied before he heard the knock from the slide door.

Opening it, he saw the raven haired girl standing on the other side of the door, smiling at her boyfriend. "Hey Shiro-chan!" Momo greeted. "Sorry I took so long."

"Oh hey Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto replied. "Wow, you kept your hair tied up loosely. It looks nice on you."

"Arigato Rangiku-san."

"You look like you're ready to go somewhere."

"Hai, we're going on a date."

"A date, okay. Eh?! A date with taicho?! My plan actually worked?!" she exclaimed.

"Hn, you sounded surprised," Hitsugaya replied, placing his hands in his black kimono sleeves and half turning his body towards his vice-captain.

"Of course! This is big news! Congratulations."

"Thank you. We also would like to thank you," Momo said, walking up to the strawberry orange haired woman to place a large gift wrapped present in front of her.

She looked down at the orange and red ribbon present on the coffee table first. Then, the confused Matsumoto looked up at the raven haired Shinigami. "What's this?"

"A little thank you present," Hitsugaya replied. "Enjoy it."

"Ja ne Rangiku-san!" Momo said. Placing his hand on Momo's back, the tenth division captain pulled her away and lead her out of the office, leaving the fukutaicho to wave them good bye.

"And there those two love birds go...They are growing up so fast."

Smiling to herself, she looked at the gift box and began opening it. Inside were a large stack of paperwork with a small white and black handwritten note attached on top.

_Hope you liked the present. It's due tomorrow morning as requested by the soitaicho._

_Captain Hitsugaya_

"Ou, just when I thought he has finally loosened up, he just had to make things worse for me!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "Maybe taking him out of paperwork duty is a bad idea after all!"

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

**References**

_**Onsen**_ - Hot Springs, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Souka**_ - Is that so / Really, _**Demo**_ - But, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Iie**_ - No, _**Nani**_ - What, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Daijobou **_- It's alright, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant / Vice-Captain, _**Arigato**_ - Thank you, **_Ja ne_** - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Owari **_- The End

(1) Okay, it's time for me to make things clear. In the olden times in Japan, men and woman used to bathe together in public bath houses/hot springs. There are still some facilities that still does that, but generally, there's the gender oriented baths now. In this case, Matsumoto wanted to bring Hitsugaya and Hinamori together in this way, despite knowing that it will likely endanger her safety. What other things will she think of next? xD

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you like it! Please review! Thanks!


	2. Lemon Scene

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the lemon scene for this story. If you don't want to read it, go back! You are warned!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."**

* * *

**

**The Onsen Experience Lemon Scene **

He began his move by planting kisses on her lips and slowly making his way down. Momo giggled by the tickling feeling of Toshiro's lips and skin. She moved back a few steps with him following along until she was fell onto the soft futon that they have already set up on the floor. It is seconds later he fell next to her as well. The two lovers sat up once more and continued their make out session on the bed until Hinamori ran through her fingers on his robe and began taking them off.

Toshiro blushed. Having a pretty good idea what she is trying to do, he tried to stop her. "W-What are you do--Ahh...Momo..."

He became lost in a bliss as the peach girl started sucking on the tip of his member. Quiet groans filled the room as she continued stimulating the young captain. He never once thought his childhood friend would be doing this to him. He had always believed the girl to be very timid and would refrain from having to do intimate activities like this, but regardless, he is glad it turned out otherwise. She wanted him to be hers and hers alone. Once Momo is done teasing her love, she looked up and merely smiled. He has become extremely aroused; exactly the way she wanted him to be. "I want you..."

Hitsugaya placed his hands behind his back, contemplating whether he should meet her demands. Considering it is his first time, he is quite scared he might hurt the girl in the process. But when he noticed Momo's sincere smile, he knew what he must do. However, before that could happen, he might as well return the favour. Suddenly, a smirk is shown across his lips. He replied to his waiting lover, "Sorry, but you can't have me...at least not yet."

Momo looked at him quizzically, trying to comprehend what he is trying to get at. Without any warning, he pushed her down onto the futon with him on top. Stripping the rest of her clothing, he threw it off to the side. Before Hinamori could protest, Toshiro spread her legs open and started licking her entrance with his tongue. Hinamori first let out a gasp which soon followed by a series of moans. She has always known her childhood friend to be the cold and icy captain he is; the least likely person to be engaged in such an activity. However, her opinion of him will most likely change after sharing this first time experience with him. Loving the sounds she is making, he continued his masterful technique for the next few minutes. "Oohh...th-that's en-enough Toshiro, I-I--Ahhh, it feels so good..."

Suddenly, he stopped, freezing the tension that was gradually building up in the girl's body. Still feeling a little dazed, she looked down at the white haired Shinigami, who grinned at her with amusement.

"W-Why did you stop?"

He didn't say a word to her. By now, he is very eager to get things started. So, Toshiro leaned forward to give his lover a passionate kiss. Looking down, he placed his hands on each side of her shoulders as he carefully slid his member into her. Hinamori let out a fairly loud moan, feeling the large presence penetrating inside her warmth as Hitsugaya took a deep breath, resisting the urge to go wild. They both took a moment to take in this great feeling to be mentally and physically together as one. It is a simply amazing experience like no other. The two eyes reopened and soon met. "Ready Momo?"

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Yes, make love to me."

Toshiro shifted his body for a bit before he started pulling out, only to quickly push back in. As he continued making love to her, Momo began letting out moans which became louder and louder as time passed by. As a result, it encouraged the young captain to thrust in and out as he quickened the pace.

"Oohh...Toshiro, please..."

He could feel the pressure beginning to build up inside him. At the rate he is going, it won't take long until his has reached his climax. Luckily, he knows that Momo is feeling the same way. She had already wrapped her legs around his waist, signaling to give her more pleasure. Complying to her request, he pushed back into her with greater force. As a result, Momo let out a moan as she threw her head back. Overwhelmed by the pleasure Toshiro is providing her, she rested her arm beside her hand while the other is on the side, gripped tightly onto the bed sheet.

"Mmm, keep going...you're almost there."

"Oh, Momo..." he whispered as he continuously drove in and out of her until the peach girl suddenly screamed out his name.

"Oh Toshiro!"

Feeling that she just had an orgasm, Hitsugaya collided their bodies a few more times. He then gave a particularly powerful thrust and let out a loud groan, releasing his load into Momo. Moments later, he collapsed on top of her. They have become worn out and panting heavily from their recent experience. Regardless, it was well worth it.

When their breaths became quiet and their heartbeats are beating a little slower, Toshiro finally pulled out of his love and rolled over to the side, facing her. Hinamori then turned her body to face his and said, "That...was great."

"Yeah, it was..." he replied, cupping the girl's cheek with his hand before he gently pushed her loose bangs off to the side. Hitsugaya then looked back, extended a hand out, and tugged the blanket over. After draping it over their naked bodies, he gave her a loving kiss and smiled with content. "Good night Momo."

She snuggled against him and smiled back. "Good night Toshiro..."

With that said, the two lovers closed their eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**: There you go! Now, this story's truly complete. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
